Growing Up
by Riot.Babe
Summary: After losing Andy, Sam is left to raise their daughter
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Life And Death**

* * *

Today was suppose to be the best day of Sam Swarek's life.

He was gonna become a dad. He had been so happy and excited for 9 months, coping through all of Andy's emotions. Rubbing her back and feet at the right times, going on midnight drives to satisfy whatever craving she was having.

But today, that all changed. She was gone and he had no idea how. He remembers telling her to breathe and push, that they would see their daughter soon.  
Then there was beeping and everyone was rushing around and there was blood, god was there so much blood.

He couldn't remember how much blood a person actually had in their body. They had been told in the academy but that was years ago, too long for him to remember.

So here he was. Sitting in the waiting room, staring at the white floor. No one had bothered to talk to him. He didn't think they could bare it, or maybe they thought he couldn't bare it.  
The pity they held in their eyes.  
They were right, he wouldn't bare it.

Everyone was expecting him to cry. He couldn't cry, not now, not at her funeral, not ever. What would he even gain from that  
She wouldn't come back to him if he cried. She'd still be gone, never to be back.

"Mr. Swarek, would you like to see your daughter?". The voice gave him a fright. He looked up at the nurse in the light pink scrubs.  
His daughter? He wasn't use to that yet. The term daughter.

Sam nodded, standing up and following the nurse to the maternity ward. He heard feet behind him but didn't check to see who it was.  
Probably Oliver, or Sarah. She had driven up when she had heard Andy had gone into labour.  
They had gotten close over the years and he was happy about that.

The nurse pointed to the room where they kept all the new borns. She was talking to him but he chose to blank her out.  
He didn't want to speak right now. The nurse shook her head before walking off, leaving him and whoever had followed them alone.

He walked into the room and starting looking around for her. He read the names.  
Jones, Davis, Foster.  
They all had loving parents, and she has, what? A moping single dad who didn't know one thing about raising a kid.

I mean sure, he knew the basics. How to change a nappy, make a bottle but she wouldn't need those things her whole life.  
She needed a support system, and a family that loved her.  
Well she didn't have a family but he sure did love her, and that was enough, right?

He sucked a breath when he saw her. She looked like Andy.  
Of course she looked like Andy, they were related, but it was like she was going to grow up looking like her mother.

He didn't realise what he was doing until she was in his arms. He gently rocked her back and forth, watching her every move. She'd move her arms slightly, or yawn.

"Had you guys thought of a name?". Sarah looked over his shoulder at her new niece. She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
He had to remind himself that she had lost someone too.

He shook his head, looking back down at his now awake daughter.  
"Bambi" he whispered, smiling slightly to himself. Those damn eyes get him every time.

"That's uhh... creative" Sarah bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She loved her brother but if he named his daughter that, she would hit him. Hard.

He shook his head, finally looking away from her.  
"She had this one name, she had really liked. Lennon. I didn't even think it was a good name, but somehow, it just suits her" He lowered himself slowly into a chair.

Sarah nodded. "I like it. Lennon Swarek." Sarah smiled, sitting next to him.

"Lennon Andrea Swarek".

* * *

**I'm sorry to tell you that write small chapters  
Tell me what you think (: x**


	2. The First Year

**Chapter 1:** **The First Year** _(Aged 1) _

* * *

Sam Swarek couldn't really believe it had actually believe it had been a year.  
A year since he had lost his wife. A horrible accident that had never really been explained properly but an accident none the least.

He had gained one thing from it though. His daughter.

Lennon Andrea Swarek was one today. She had received numerous gifts from the coppers at 15 diversion, not that she knew what half the things were but she seemed happy.

Sam had gotten everyone over for a barbeque to celebrate not just the fact that his daughter was turning one but the fact that somehow he had made it a year without Andy.

He had made it through the sleepless nights when she had colic and the countless times she had gotten the flu, and the preschool she had only been to a few times had to call him at work because her temperature was raising.

But he wouldn't have changed it for the world, even if he couldn't share it with the woman he loved.

Sam had been watching her all afternoon. She would roll onto her stomach and whimper because she hadn't learnt how to roll back onto her back.  
He'd have to get onto the ground and help her roll back. He decided after the tenth time he would just lie there with her until she did it again, but she never did.

She just stared at him and he would stare back, completely in their own little world. People would awe and take photo's, but he didn't care.  
Nothing mattered but her.

She smiled a gummy smile at him and grabbed onto his face. She had always seemed so fascinated by it, especially his dimples. Every time he smiled, she would always touch them and giggle.

"You're so whipped." Sam looked up to see Oliver and Jerry grinning down at him. Sam laughed a bit. "Yeah, so? I'm allowed to be" Sam stood up, picking Lennon up as he went.

The four of them walked into the kitchen and sat at the down at the bench. Sam opened up his beer, sliding Lennon into the high chair.

"So how was your date on Saturday night?" Jerry asked, grabbing a handful of peanuts from a bowl. Oliver perked up.

"You had a date? Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver questioned, looking over at Sam who was rolling his eyes.

Honestly, the date had gone perfectly fine. The girl was great. She was pretty, funny and had a great personality, but she wasn't Andy.  
She didn't have brown eyes like Andy and her hair was blonde. Her fridge didn't fall in the right places and her laugh didn't sound right

It wasn't the girls fault, in fact he kinda felt sorry for her. She thought she was gonna meet the man of her dreams and he had just been set up on a blind date that he didn't really expect to go far.  
"Because, I dunno, I didn't tell anyone. Jerry set us up and it was nice" Sam shrugged, sipping his beer

"Did you sleep with her?" The question was both hanging off their lips. Of course they wanted to know if he had sleep with her.

Sam shrugged and grunted something. Oliver grinned brightly, patting him on the back.

"It's progress brother, that's good." He grinned, finishing his beer.

Sam could remember the last time he had slept with Andy. She has one more week before she was due and they had been choosing name

* * *

_**Flashback  
**__"I really don't understand why you wouldn't want to call her Samantha. It's a great name" Andy called from their bedroom.  
Sam was standing in their en-suite shaving. He leaned back into the doorway so she could see the face he was giving her._

"Ok, fine" Andy put her hands up in surrender, picking up the baby name book she had found in her first trimester.  
Sam finished shaving, wiping his face and rubbing aftershave on. He walked into their bedroom and laid down next to her.  
"Ok, what letter are we up?" He asked, playing gently with her hair.  
"L. Ok, what about Lacey? Or Leah?" Andy looked down at him. His eyes were closed but she could tell he was listening to her, he always did.

_Sam shook his head, opening one eye to look at her. He noticed her staring and smiled.  
She was so beautiful._

_"Oh my god, i've found it. It's perfect."Andy grinned, grabbing a pen and circling the name she had found._  
_Sam reached over taking the book out of her hands and kissing her._

* * *

He had looked in the book the next day to see the name Lennon circled.

He didn't know how she knew it would be perfect but of course it was. He smiled to himself, remembering her and went to say something to Oliver and Jerry when he realised they had left him alone.

He looked over at Lennon who was chewing on some toy.  
"You are too much like your mother" He grinned, finishing his beer.

**Tell me what you think xo**


	3. Tantrums x2

**Chapter 2: Tantrum's x2 **_(Aged 2)_

Sam had always just assumed that when people talked about the terrible two's, they were over-exaggerating, they weren't.  
Sam had never seen a Lennon have a tantrum until he had taken her to the supermarket for the first time.

She had always gotten excited when he brought food home out of no where but now she knew where he got it from. Her eyes went wide in amazement as she looked around the huge building her father was dragging her through.

She watch as her father put things in the trolley he was pushing and as numerous woman tried flirting with him (though she didn't understand what they were doing.)  
He pulled her up onto his shoulders, holding her legs still so she wouldn't fall off and pushing the trolley through the now fairly busy supermarket.

He weaved in and out, grabbing the things he would need for the next 2 weeks off the shelves.  
When they finally made it to the checkout, Sam sighed with relief.

Oliver had told him taking a 2 year-old to the supermarket was bad, and honestly, he wouldn't have but no one could look after her that night, so he had no other choice.

"Daddy, I want that." Lennon looked up at her father, pointing to a chocolate bar that was sitting on the shelf.  
"Not now darling" Sam smiled a bit, patting her head and grabbing his wallet out.  
And thats when it started.

First it started with screaming, really high pitched screaming. Everyone turned to look at him like he'd hit her or done something else completely horrible.

Then she started stamping her feet and jumping up and down.

Sam stared at his daughter, horrified. He had never seen her act like this and he had no idea where she had gotten it from.  
Maybe one of the kids from her preschool? He really had no idea, all he knew is that she definitely didn't get it from home.  
I mean the only people she hung out with there was him or Oliver or Jerry but they didn't have tantrums.

Well of course they didn't, they were grown men for goodness sake.  
Lennon started to scream louder when she noticed her father wasn't paying attention, slamming her fists against. For a two year old she was quite strong but not strong enough that it would hurt her father.

As the screaming got louder, more people started to stare. A lot of people looked quite shocked that he would let his daughter scream at him.  
So he slammed the chocolate bar down on the counter payed for his groceries and walked out of the shop with Lennon and his food, not really know what had just happened.

* * *

"I'm not kidding!" Sam glared at a laughing Oliver and Jerry after telling them what had happened the previous day.

"How have you never seen a kid throw a tantrum?" Oliver asked, closing his locker and looking over at Sam.  
"It's not that i've never seen a kid throw one, it's just that she's never thrown one before and what to do. Andy was always gonna be the strict." He sighed, closing his locker and leaning his head against it.  
Thinking about her hurt, but he always did it.

"Well don't worry about that now, we got a new batch of rookies to scare." Oliver joked lightly, sensing the room tense. Sam grinned a bit at that statement. All the rookies they'd ever gotten while he'd been a training officer had been intimidated by Sam and he loved it.  
Even when Andy started she had been slightly scared of him.

The three men walked out of the locker and into the parade room. They leaned against the back wall, chatting and laughing about the poker night Sam had missed (but was happy enough to hear the stories) and how Jerry had lost over $500.

Best started talking, welcoming the rookies and giving them the first day lecture about they didn't know anything even though they thought they did.

Sam looked at the group of rookies and smirked. They were all over eager, which ment they were easier to intimidate. Just as Frank was assigning partners, Sam's phone started ringing causing everyone to turn at look at him.  
Sam smiled apologetically at everyone and walked out, frowning at the number calling his phone

"Hello?" Sam answered, walking over to a desk and sitting down.  
"Hello, is this Mr. Swarek?" a female voice replied.  
"Yeah, whose this?" Sam asked, watching everyone file out of parade. He watched as Jerry and Oliver walked over to him, laughing at something one of them had said.  
"This is Anne, I'm one of Lennon's preschool teachers and I was wondering if you could come in for a meeting today?" She asked.  
"Yeah, i'll be there in an hour, bye." Sam quickly hung up, not wanting to talk to her anymore then he'd have too.

"Uh, Sam Swarek, right?" he heard a female voice from behind him. Sam looked up to see a smiling girl with brown hair and brown eyes.  
Damn Bambi's.  
"Yeah, hi, ready to go?" Sam asked, sliding his phone into his pocket and grabbing his coffee. He walked off before she answered, not checking if she was following him or not.

"So, you gotta a name?" Sam heard feet behind him, figuring she was following him.  
"Lauren Jones. Or Lauren. Or Jones." She seemed nervous, but honestly who wouldn't be on their first day.  
"Ok Lauren, whats the scariest place you've been too?" Sam asked, walking over to their drivers side of their patrol.  
She looked at him confused but answered his question. "A prison."  
"You ever been to a preschool full of kids who love cops?" Sam grinned, watching her shake her head.  
"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." He slid into the drivers seat and she slid into the passenger seat next to him.

The drive was short and quiet, unlike what Sam was use too. He could feel her glancing at him like she was gonna say something but she stopped herself before she did.  
She would open her mouth slightly but close it quickly before she thought he wouldn't see it, but he did see it.

The pair rolled up at the preschool and he turned to face her.  
"You wanna come in or stay in here?" Sam asked, taking off his seat belt.  
"I'll stay in here." She smiled a bit. He grinned and got out walking inside. He couldn't have been gone 15 minutes before he came storming out.  
He got into the car angrily, slamming the door. The pair sat their for a while before he finally spoke.

"Do you have kids?" he asked, looking over at her. She shook her head and looked down at her hands.  
"How the hell do you discipline a two year old? Like it's not my fault she throws blocks at kids, I didn't teach her to do that. Other kids taught her to do that." Sam leaned back in his car and sighed. He never thought being a single dad was ever going to be this hard  
"Doesn't your wife help?" Lauren asked, glancing at his left hand before looking at him.  
"She uhh, she died. Two years ago." Sam looked back at her and half smiled. She looked away from him and nodded.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.  
Sam shook his head, starting the car. "I don't need your pity. I've had enough of that over the past two years to last me a lifetime." Sam pulled out of the car park.

"Yeah, me too." Lauren half smiled, looking out the window.  
"My dad died two years ago too. Two years ago today actually. He was a cop too and he made me want to be one." Sam watched as her face lit up when she talked about him and he could tell they were close.  
He only hoped him and Lennon were that close too.  
"Being a single dad seem to work for him, so I think you'll be fine." She smiled, looking over at him.

He looked back at her and smiled. He didn't feel what he felt when he looked at Andy.  
This feeling was more then a friendship

**I still can't get over the latest episode.  
I was ugly crying at the end and I never cry.  
Anyway, tell me what you think x**


	4. Wish You Were Here

**Wish You Were Here **_(Age 3)_

The ground at the cemetery was soaking wet as the rain poured down like it has for 3 days. Sam sat next to his wives grave, reminiscing about the past 3 of years.  
Yeah, it had been 3 years, but he still missed Andy like crazy. Still wished she was there, next to him.

Obviously he wouldn't been at a cemetery if she was, maybe they'd be on their couch, or still in bed. It was only 9 in the morning, and if it had been a normal day, he would still be in bed, but it was Lennon's birthday and every birthday, Tommy took her out for breakfast.

To give Sam time, to think or grieve. Which ever one came first. Most of the time he just thought, but the occasional thing set him off.  
Traci had only just left him there alone. Usually the rookies and maybe Oliver and Jerry would come down, put some more flowers on her grave and talk about her even though they said the same thing every year.

He would stand back and wait for them to leave so he could sit and talk to her. He didn't really talk about anything, except for maybe Lennon learning how to read a book (which was apparently possible for a three year old) or even painting a picture of Andy even though she had no idea what she looked like except for the pictures that were around their new house.

He smiled slightly at the thought of a new house. He couldn't keep up with the mortgage on the 5 bedroom house him and Andy had brought for when they wanted to expand their family.  
But since she wasn't here and only 2 of them lived there he decided they should move.  
At least it was closer to the station.

And then there was his relationship with Lauren. Actually he wouldn't even call that a relationship. They didn't want to date or be boyfriend and girlfriend.  
They were there for each other when they need to get some frustration out.

Maybe friends with benefits or no strings attached, he didn't want to label it, because to him labels meant thing were getting serious.

But she had already told him she didn't want to date and he had agreed with. They had mutual feelings about what they were doing.

They had, however, become each other's best friend. They had told each other pretty much everything and Sam had opened up to her.  
He had never talked about his family to anyone except Andy but he just felt like he could trust her with all the shit from his past.

She had also met Lennon. Sam smiled at the memory, wrapping his arms around his legs.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK  
**__  
"I'm kinda scared" Lauren bit her bottom lip, getting out of his car.  
Sam frowned and got out, walking up to his front door.  
"Why? She won't hurt you"  
"She might!"  
__"She's three"  
"Yeah, well some three year olds are scary, ok?"  
Sam rolled his eyes and grinned. "The worst she'll do is make you deaf" Sam opened his front door._

"_Wait, what do you.." There was one high pitched squeal and the patter of feet.  
Lauren cringed at the squeal, closing her eyes._

_"Hey baby girl" Sam smiled, picking up his daughter and kissing her on the head. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck._  
_"This is my friend Lauren, can you say hi to her?" Sam grinned, pointing at Lauren._  
_Lennon looked at her before quickly hiding her face in his neck. Lauren smiled at the little girl, waving. "Hi, your dad has told me so much about you."_  
_He chuckled, placing his bag on the ground. "See? completely harmless"_

* * *

Lennon had taken a liking to Lauren. She had somehow sat with her at the station for a few hours well he was out on the street.

Which surprised him because she had chosen someone she had met once over Oliver.  
He, of course, had acted offended, but really he had thought it was cute.

Lennon didn't exactly trust people, (something she had gained from both her parents) so her liking Lauren was definitely a good thing for him, especially since he planned on keeping Lauren around for a while.  
Lauren was definitely someone Andy would approve of so he was happy she was ok with meeting his daughter and maybe hanging out with her. He hadn't exactly asked her if she had wanted too, but maybe she would.

The rain started to fall harder, drenching Sam. He looked up at the darkening sky before standing from his wives grave and smiling down at it.  
"I really do miss you sweetheart" he whispered, placing the last tulip on her grave, before turning and walking back to his car.

**Sorry it's not as long as the last one  
Tell me what you think x**


	5. Bite My Tongue

**Oh my god, you guy's hate towards Lauren makes my day, honestly but she's really not that bad, If she was, I wouldn't make her and Sam be friends with benefits.  
And i'm a true McSwarek fan too, still getting over their break up D:**

Bite My Tongue

_(Age 4)_

* * *

Sam was not in the mood for today at all. He was severely hung over from the poker night the night before and he had a sick 4 year old who was getting looked after by his snobby mother.

The lady that had abandoned him and his sister when he was six only to come back five years later to try and make amends.

Andy, of course, forced him to have at least one dinner with her. One he did not enjoy

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**_  
"Come on Sam, it's one dinner" Andy pleaded, wiping her wet hands on a tea towel. She had just finished washing the dishes after he had made her dinner.  
She opened up the fridge grabbing them both out a beer before walking out into the lounge and sitting next to him.  
She passed him his beer and draped her legs over his lap._

"_No, she completely abandoned me and Sarah as kids and now she comes back and thinks she can be mother again? No, thats not how it works, and as my wife I think you should agree.." Sam was stopped suddenly by a pillow hitting his face._  
_He raised his eyebrows and looked over at a laughing Andy. "Oh, it's on" Sam grinned, hitting her with the other pillow._

_Andy gasped, pausing for a minute before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Sam sighed thinking he had somehow made her angry. "Don't be mad Andy, it was a joke."_  
_Andy walked back in, holding a pot of water. "You really wanna play huh?" She grinned, tipping the whole pot of water onto him._  
_Andy laughed and watched as he stood. He grabbed her waist, throwing her over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom._

_"You're getting me wet!" She laughed as he threw her down onto the bed. "Good. Payback's a bitch." He grinned, dimples showing prominently._  
_Andy pulled him down, kissing his lips softly. "One dinner." She whispered against his lips. He groaned. "You're never gonna let this go are you?"_  
_She grinned, shaking her head. "Fine, one night. One dinner. If I don't like it.. If I don't like her, I don't wanna talk to her again"_  
_"Fair enough" She said, pulling his lips back to hers._

* * *

He popped two more aspirin in his mouth, gulping them down with a mouthful of coffee. "Let's go Sammy." Lauren practically yelled as she walked past him, hitting him on the shoulder.  
He cringed at her voice, following behind her. "You drive. No talking" he said, passing her the keys. She took the keys off him and grinned.

"I thought it was your turn to be the sober one?" she asked, driving them around. He shook his head, wincing at the pain in his head. "You look horrible too. What time did you get to bed?" She glanced at him, noticing his empty cup.  
She passed him her's to drink and he nodded a thanks before yawning. "I dunno, maybe 6?"

"Alright. Don't you have a daughter to look after? You shouldn't be going home that late or early." She frowned, focusing on the road.  
"That's who I was looking after. She started throwing up at Tommy's so I had to leave at like 2 and I was drunk so I don't really remember anything up until about 4" He finished off her coffee.  
"Wait, so how did you look after Lennon?"  
"I... I had to call my mum, ok? It was weird and awkward when I started to sober up cause apparently I had said some things that I will not repeat"  
Lauren laughed loudly, pulling up at a cafe. Sam covered up his ears, trying to drown out her laugh although, she did have a beautiful laugh.

"Wow, you are just not feeling today, are you Sammy?" She grinned, patting his thigh before climbing out of the car.  
"The only thing i'm feeling right now is the throbbing in my head." He muttered, leaning his head against the window.  
"Don't worry, i'll get you a coffee" She slammed the door, walking inside the cafe.

The day continued to go like this. Lauren teasing Sam about being hungover and how unprofessional it was that he was at work like that. He did know it wasn't good for people to see him like that but he had taken to many days off that month and he needed to pay bills.

He made it out of the locker room without seeing anyone. He didn't want people to ask him about going to the Penny that night because if he said no, they'd start teasing him about becoming a house wife.  
They'd even brought him an apron for his birthday that yeah as a joke.  
He walked out to his car, chucking his bag into the back. He climbed in and started his truck, driving home.

The minute he shut his door, the front door was opened and he looked up to see Lennon running towards him. He grinned, opening his arms for her. He smiled brightly and run straight into them, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"How are you feeling, little girl?" He whispered, kissing his head.  
"Good." She placed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Did you have fun with grandma?" He asked, picking up his bag and walked inside with her. Lennon nodded, yawning and closing her eyes.  
He shut the door behind them, walking into the lounge where his mum was sitting.  
"Hey." He said, placing his bag down. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Listen. About last night, I'm sorry ok? I wasn't myself, I had had more then enough beers and I really don't remember much." He walked over and sat on the chair across from her. Lennon had by now fallen asleep to the sound on her father's voice.  
"Don't worry about it, ok? But I would like to ask you something." She said, looking up at him.

"Ok shoot." He sat up a bit hearing her say those words.  
"What school are you sending her too?" She asked, folding some washing on his couch.  
"Don't worry about that." He nodded towards the laundry. "Wait, why?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to send her here" She smiled, passing him over a pamphlet.  
He looked down at it.  
"St. Mary's Catholic school for girls? But I'm not catholic" Sam opened up the pamphlet, his eyes widening at the price.  
"No. No way. I can't afford this." He shook his head  
"Please? It would mean so much to me and don't worry about the price. John and I have it covered." She asked.  
"I can't let you do that. I mean, I guess it does look like a good school but I would prefer to pay for her schooling."  
"Please?" She pleaded, looking him in the eyes. He had seen those eyes, he looked into them everyday. He glanced down at his daughter, swallowing.  
"Why this school then? Why not the school a couple of blocks over?" He asked.

"Well, as a child, I went there. And so did Sarah for a few years, before I, you know, left." She looked down at her hands. "I kinda want it to be like a family thing." He half smiled, looking at Lennon.  
Sam sighed, closing his eyes. Andy had always talked up saving up for good schooling. Sending her away to boarding when she was old enough, but now he wouldn't have to save up or pay which meant he could give her better things.  
"Alright then. She can go here."

* * *

**Ok, so i'm going away till friday which I'm pretty sure will be thursday for Canadian's and American's (still tryna understand this different timezone thing)  
But I get to take my laptop which means more writing but i'm not to sure if I can update cause there might not be wifi but I will update as soon as i'm back (:  
And i'm kinda dying about the promo for next week.  
Tell me what you think x**


	6. Three Cheers for Five Years

**Having a fab time playing netball  
jokes, here's a new chapter  
Disclaimer: I don't own the name of this chapter or the chapter before this, because they are songs  
Nor do I own rookie blue -_-**

**Three Cheers For Five Years **_(Age 5)_

Sam sat in the dim light of theempty bar. He had taken a personal day off like he always had since the death 5 years ago.  
_5 years.  
_Lennon had only started school today, waking him up at 4 in the morning so they wouldn't be late. She ate her breakfast, telling him about how she already knew half the people in her class and how they were already friends, which Sam found amusing.

His daughter never failed to surprise him. The way she could charm people to love her, was completely upon him. She had managed to befriend every one at the station (including Gail who had taken a special liking to her).

Sam looked down at his glass of scotch, and sighed. He still hadn't drunken anything and he had been here for half an hour. He watched as the door swung open, an older guy walking I and around to the other side of the bar. He sat down and ordered a whiskey.  
Sam gave the guy a small smile, rising his glass to him and taking his first drink.

* * *

By the time Lauren made it to the bar at 10pm, Sam was very drunk. One of the bartenders had to call her, asking her to come pick him up. It wasn't because he had been disturbing anyone, in fact he was being the complete opposite of that.  
He sat in the corner of the bar, staring down at his drink. But the guy had been there for over 12 hours, and it was time for him to go home.

Lauren felt way over-dressed when she walked through the bar. The blue dress she wore brought out every curve on her body and her brown hair swept to one side. She made her way through the large crowd that had formed over the last few hours in the bar.  
Even after knowing him for 3 years, she had never seen him like this. He had bloodshot eyes and was staring at his wedding ring.  
He looked up, noticing her and wiping his eyes. "Oh, hey. I thought you had your date or whatever?" Sam asked, slipping his ring back onto his finger.

"Yeah, I did." She nodded. "But something more important came up." She smiled slightly at him.  
Sam didn't quite catch on, looking over at her and raising his eyebrows at her. "What came up?"  
She couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on Sammy, let's go." She grabbed his arm, pulling him up from his seat.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, reaching back for the drink she had placed on the table.  
"Home." She pulled him out of the bar, and over to his truck. She had gotten a cab here so she didn't have to worry her car.  
She got him into the passenger's seat, and walked around to the driver's seat, getting in.  
"Be careful. You might hit a power pole again." Sam mumbled, head pressed against the glass. Lauren looked over at him, trying to remember them hitting anything in his car. He had only let her drive it a couple of times, and that was only because he was hungover.

She shook her head slightly, starting up his car and driving back to his house. She knew that Lennon was being looked after somewhere so it didn't matter if she took him in drunk.

She got out of the car and walked around the other side, pulling the door open and helping him out. He yawned and stumbled a bit, grabbing onto her for support.

She helped him up to the front door, opening it and walking inside with him. Suddenly his lips were on her's, pushing her against the wall.  
She kissed back for a second, tasting the alcohol before pulling away.  
"What?" he asked, confused. He thought she liked it when they had sex. "You're drunk." She said, ducking under the arms that were place right next to her head.

She slipped her heels off, becoming a few inches shorter then what she was. She walked into his lounge, sinking into one of the couches.  
Sam sat down next to her, leaning back.

"I really like you, like a lot ok? And you clearly haven't moved on from your wife, which I understand because you loved her but when do you think you'll move on. Cause i've been waiting for years for you to like me back and you never do and it sucks because I really really like you!." Lauren glanced up from the place she was looking at over to a sleeping Sam

She sighed and grabbed a blanket, draping it over him. "I just wished you'd like me back." She mumbled, walking into his spare room.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's short but i'm setting it up for the next to chapters  
Tell me what you think x**


	7. Soccer Mum's and Pink Tutu's

**Sorry i'm such a useless writer  
and i'm super sorry this is short but I really wanted to finish this tonight since i've been writing it for about a month  
it was suppose to be long but i'm to busy studying for end of year exams (only like 4 weeks to go before I get to update every week yaay :D )  
Soccer Mum's and Pink Tutu's (**_age 6)_

* * *

The cool winter wind blew into Sam's face as he stood on the sideline of the soccer field. Lennon has insisted that, since her best friend played soccer, she had to too.

Sam pulled the beanie he was wearing down over his ears and rubbed his hands together. The sky had started to darken the minute they had gotten to the field and now it was starting to snow.

The game had only just started which meant he had about 40 minutes of standing in the cold weather. Just as he was about to sit down on one of the bleachers around the field, he felt a warm body stand next to him.  
"Oh, Sam I didn't see you there." He heard a giggle and looked down to see Mary, one of the mothers of a girl in Lennon's team.  
He nodded slowly, giving her a tight lipped smile. Mary was always had these sporting games or any social event the school had. He had seen her around a couple of times when he had gone to pick Lennon. She had been talking to a couple of the other mothers, and always winked at him which he found kinda weird.  
"I haven't seen you around here in a while." She smiled, placing a hand onto his bicep. He looked down at her hand, taking a little step to the side. She followed, keeping her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I've just been busy at work and stuff. Where's your husband?" He asked quickly, pulling back from her touch. He bumped into one of the other parents, nodding an apology and looking back at Mary. She shrugged, trailing a finger down his chest. At this point, he was really uncomfortable. He always got flirted with, but he'd it had never gotten to the touchy feely stage.  
He coughed uncomfortably, seeing Traci.  
"Hey, it's Nash." He walked away, over to where Traci and Jerry were. "Get me away from her." He said through a tight lipped smile. They nodded, walking over to some bleachers with him.

"So, you usually get hit on by soccer mum's?" Jerry grinned, looking over at him. Sam glared at him. "Shut your face."  
Jerry laughed, looking over and watching the girls play. Sam looked over too, smiling when he saw Lennon kick the ball. He felt kinda bad that he hadn't really watched any yet.  
But whenever he tried to watch, he would get distracted, either by scary soccer mums or his thoughts. His thoughts were always louder when he was alone or when it was quiet (or kinda quiet, he could hear the overly happy parent's who were supporting the other team on the other side of the field).  
A lot of the time, when his thoughts got louder, it was because he was thinking about Lauren.

He never really thought he'd like another girl after Andy, but Lauren was different. She reminded him of Andy in some ways. She was brave and had good faith in humanity.  
She also had a lion-heart like Andy, but she'd never say it to her face mainly because the first time he'd said that to Andy, he'd been truly in love with her and he wasn't even sure if he liked Lauren. Like really like her.

Sam was pulled back to reality when a whistle blew. He looked around to see parents cheering.  
'_Had I really been thinking for that long?_' he thought, watching parents around him standing up.

He felt someone pat his arm and he looked next to him to see Jerry grinning at him.

"What?" he asked, standing up. Jerry just grinned and grabbed Traci's hand, pulling her away.

Sam felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around his legs and he looked down to see Lennon smiling up at him.  
"Hey baby girl." He smiled, crouching down next to her. "What can I do for you, huh?"

"I'm hungry." She giggled. "Can we get lunch with Lauren. Sam smiled a bit. The pair of them had become best friends, probably because her and Sam spent a lot of time together.  
"I think she's working honey, but we can go and take her lunch if you would like." Sam stood up, holding his hand out for her.  
She nodded and grinned, grabbing his hand.

* * *

Sam felt really uncomfortable when women stared at him. Especially when he was trapped between a group of them. Who were all whispering about him. Even when they were trying to be quiet, he could hear them talking.

'_He's attractive' _He heard one of them mumble to her friend who nodded.

He smiled awkwardly whenever he caught one of them staring, but they would giggle like teenage girls and go back to whispering about him.  
Lennon had just started ballet lessons. She had forced him to watch one of her barbie movies one time, telling him how cool it would be to be a ballerina.  
So he got her lessons.  
She had been so happy when he had told her, and that made him happy. She had managed to tell every single person at 15 division that her dad, Sam Swarek the badass cop, had gotten her ballet lessons and that he was going to be joining her.

Sam, on the other hand, was teased constantly about this for about 2 weeks. He found an edited photo of him in a pink tutu cello-taped to his locker, as well as a blue tutu in his locker.  
He still didn't really know how they got into his locker, but he does work with a bunch of lock pickers.

He had noticed, for the 5 minutes he had been there, that he had sat in the wrong place. All the dads were seated on a couple of couches over at the side.  
He was pretty sure a couple of them were chuckling at him for being an idiot and sitting where the ladies were. He decided that it was time to move and stood up, sliding his hands into his pocket and walking over to where the guys were sitting.  
He sat down, pulling his hands out again and rubbing his hands out together.

"I'll take it this is your first time?" The one next to him asked, grinning over at him. Sam smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry, we've all made the mistake." Another one grinned, holding out his hand. "Daniel." He smiled and Sam shook his hand. "Sam."

The 3 of them talked for a bit, mainly the two guys warning Sam of the mother's and how you don't go near them. Apparently, they can get really scary and that they're not to be missed with.  
So you just stay away.

Sam was laughing at something one of them had said, when the door opened and Lauren walked in. Sam looked up at her and smiled brightly. "Hey."  
"Hey." She grinned, walking over to him. Josh, the guy that had started talking to Sam first, moved over so Lauren could sit done.  
She thanked him and sat down so she was facing Sam.  
"Shift was horrible, why'd you leave me." She pouted at him before grinning.

He laughed a bit. "Sorry, I had to watch Lennon's first lesson, and it started before the shift ended." He shrugged.  
"Yeah, I understand. How is she doing? Wow she looks adorable." Lauren smiled, looking over at Lennon.

Sam smiled, watching her. "Good. She's doing great."

* * *

**I'm back! :D  
Sorry i've been a horrible writer and sorry this is so late.  
It's been written over a couple of weeks so if it seems a bit off, I'm sorry  
Anyway, I hope you guys had a fun Halloween. I don't actually do anything, mainly because my parents don't ****like it but also it's not really celebrated in my country.  
And I want you guys to tell me if you want Lauren and Sam together because I have different endings for the next chapter and its either them together or no  
Okay, that is all, bye :D  
P.S LOOK AT MY CAKE MY PARENTS GOT ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY  
post/33485067478**


End file.
